


Sam and Frodo - A Joyous Yule to all!

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam and Frodo Yuletide scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Frodo - A Joyous Yule to all!

 


End file.
